mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario's Treehouse of Horror
Mario's Treehouse of Horror is a series of Mario fan-fictions based off of The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror, except with Mario characters. There are 2 series of it: Mario's Treehouse of Horror, which spoofs each episode of Treehouse of Horror closely, while the other, Super Mario Bros. ? Block of Horror, which features original stories and not just spoofs on The Simpsons. Mario's Treehouse of Horror *Mario's Treehouse of Horror I - Bad Dream Castle: Princess Peach and the Toads move to a new castle, which turns out to be the former mansion of the late King Boo. The Hungry From Super Mario Land: Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi are abducted by aliens, led by the king Tatanga. All though the aliens treat them well, Luigi comes to suspect that the aliens are planning to eat them. The Paragoomba: A spoof of The Raven in which Toad is annoyed by a talking Paragoomba that only says one word... "Nevermore". *Mario's Treehouse of Horror II - The Koopa's Paw: Luigi has a nightmare about a Koopa's paw that grants wishes... with a twist. The Wario Zone: Wario has a nightmare in which he controls the entire Mushroom Kingdom because he has amazing mind-reading/reality-altering powers. I Wish I Had a Egg: *Mario's Treehouse of Horror III - Coin Without Pity: Bowser gets Bowser Junior a Yoshi doll for his birthday, but the Yoshi doll comes to life and tries killing Bowser. King Mario: A King Kong parody in which Wario, Waluigi, and Princess Peach travel to the mysterious Big Island in search of the world's biggest ape... King Mario. Dial DB For Dry Bones: A zombie invasion tears apart the Mushroom Kingdom, and panic spreads through the world. *Mario's Treehouse of Horror IV - The Devil & Wario: Wario, desperate for money as none of his Wario Ware games are selling too well, makes a deal with the devil, Yoshi (it's always the one you least expect). Terror At Goomba-Thousand Feet: Mario and Luigi take a ride in a big Goomba's Shoe, but Luigi freaks out when he sees a Shy Guy on the side of the shoe. Mario Mario's Dracula: Mario and Luigi are invited to dinner at Count Bowser's house, but Luigi begins to suspect that Count Bowser is a vampire. *Mario's Treehouse of Horror V - The Shrooming: When house-sitting Peach's house for the Winter, Mario goes nuts and tries killing Wario and Luigi. Partners In Time & Punishment: Wario is sent back in time and accidentally alters the future when he attempts to rebuild a damaged Power Flower. Nightmare Kingdom: Princess Peach, Toadsworth, and Princess Daisy decide to serve Toads as food when the Mushroom Kingdom is both overcrowded and running low on food. *Mario's Treehouse of Horror VI - Attack of the 50-Foot Power-Ups: When Wario steals an ? Box from Toadsworth's private ? Box collection, all the power-ups in the Mushroom Kingdom come to life and go on a rampage. A Nightmare In The Mushroom Kingdom. Wario3. *Mario's Treehouse of Horror VII - *VIII - *IX - *X - *XI - * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Super Mario Bros. ? Block of Horror *? Block of Horror I - The Amazing Colossal Mario. Creature From The Cheep Cheep Lagoon. It Came From The Warp Pipe. *? Block of Horror II - Chompzilla. Killer Koopas From Outer Space. Goombas. *III *IV *V *VI *VII *VIII *IX *X *XI *XII * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Articles By ElectricMayhem Category:Mario's Treehouse of Horror